1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic security and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for protecting use of a target device or a mechanism or mechanical system associated therewith from unauthorized use.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
The art of electronic security involves a myriad of differing schema for identifying authorized personnel to use or operate specified computing or communications devices, mechanical devices such as locks or lock systems, and so on. In a basic example of a protected computer, an authorized user must log-in to the computer authorization screen using a password known only to the user and or a personal identification number (PIN). This type of security s deemed weak and is generally inconvenient for a user requiring typing and memorization of a user name, password or PIN, for example.
More recently, biometric security systems have been developed that use face recognition, finger print recognition, corneal recognition, or voice recognition to validate that an authorized user is requesting access to the protected device. Some devices such as some smart phones contain motion sensors such as a gyroscopic sensor and a biometric scanner or camera for face recognition however it may be difficult for a user picking up the phone and then getting a correct angle for face recognition. Further there may be a sufficient lag time after the user attempts authentication and before the phone authenticates the user.
The above-described systems are not wholly economical in the sense that a monitoring capability must be used to detect when a user is ready to authenticate. For example, a laptop protected from access by a face recognition program may be let in a state of “pre-recognition” whereby some power is expended by the device looking for a face to recognize. This may be true of other single biometric detection apparatus integrated into a protected device as well such as a scanner or recorder.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a two-part or factor authentication process that improves security without adding complexity and that reduces power requirements.